No Matter What
by Jennie1
Summary: Satine is a young girl in London, in love with a man. Zidler whisks her off to Paris, and leaves her love in London. Working in the Moulin Rouge, she falls in love with Christian. But when her former love re-appears, what will Satine do?Reviews greatly ap
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I own none of the characters, except Rupert Default Chapter  
  
"Alright dahling?Hows about it then?" a drunken fool leered at a young, eighteen year old Satine as she pushed her way through the busy streets of London. Pausing only briefly to scowl at him, she turned on her heel and began to hurridly walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"Whats the matter dahling?" he called, and began to follow her. "Dont'cha wanna?I can pay ya, if thats what it takes!"  
  
Satine looked over her shoulder quickly, then turned her head away twice as fast. Strangers passing caught a brief glimpse of startlingly blue eyes, porcelain skin, and long, wavy, rather dull brown hair. She quickened her pace, in a desperate attempt to get away from him.  
  
"Come on dahling!" he called again, and began walking even faster. "Dont worry, I wont hurt ya!"  
  
She now broke into a run, and bolted down the streets, blindly turning corners, unaware of where she was going.  
  
"I told ya already!I aint gonna hurt ya!" he bellowed, and chased her through the winding streets. Satine ran as fast as she could, down a long winding street. She turned her head to see just how close he was, and got a full view of how disgusting he was. His mouth was gaping open, revealing yellow crooked teeth. His hair hung lank and greasy, colour unrecognisable for dirt, to his shoulders. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his skin blotchy and pale.  
  
Satine shuddered in disgust, and then turned her head back, racing round another corner. She found her face pressed right up against dark clothing, black buttons poking into her cheek. Startled slightly, she lifted her head up to apologise for bumping into the man. "Im so sorry-oh!Thank goodness!"  
  
The drunk came skidding round the corner, and his eyes lit up when he spotted Satine standing still. "Aha!I knew you'd wait-oops" he exclaimed, and backed himself against a wall. "Eer mister, im awful sorry, I didnt know she was-AH!" he screamed, and a swift punch was delt to his lower stomach. "Awfull...awful sorry..." he groaned, and then fell to the ground.  
  
Satine smiled at the man, and then linked her arm through his. "Thank goodness you were here Rupert. I dont think I would have got rid of him if it hadnt been for you!" Rupert bent his face down to match hers, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "No problem sweetheart. Im glad I found you myself, otherwise who knows what could of happened"  
  
Rupert was in his late twenties, and was extremely attracted to Satine. They had been dating for several months now, and Satine had fallen helplessly in love with him. They had arranged to meet at a restaurant later that night, and it was pure chance that Satine had ran into him.  
  
She smiled coyly at him "My knight in shining armour..." and pulled him back for a deep, passionate kiss. When she pulled away,several minutes later, his mouth was still slightly open in awe, but he quickly turned it into a dazzling grin. "What do you say we skip dinner, and go straight back to my house...?" he whispered gently, and seductively nibbled on her ear.  
  
She giggled, and whispered back "I think that sounds marvellous", and linked arms with him, setting of into the night together. 


	2. The Arrival Of Zidler

Disclaimer:I own none of the characters, except for Rupert.  
  
Chapter One-The Arrival Of Zidler  
  
Satine woke up to an empty, cold bed several months later. "As usual" she sighed to herself, and got out of bed. She walked across the room to get a glass of water, and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Startled, she peered into it.  
  
Gone were the piercingly blue eyes that had driven Rupert, and countless other men wild. Now they were clouded, dull, bloodshoot. Gone was the porcelian skin-now there was only dull, gray, blotchy patches of what seemed to be skin. Her hair was the same-long, brown, wavy and dull.  
  
She sighed sadly to herself once more. When Rupert had asked her to move in with him, she had been overcome with happiness. In her mind she had pictured long, endless days of fun, just him and her.  
  
It had been like that, for a while. Then Rupert became colder, not wanting her to touch him anymore. He had started "working" longer and longer hours. He'd leave early in the morning, and come back late into the night, reeking of booze. He'd stumble into bed and snore endlessly, before waking up to repeat it all the next day.  
  
This had of course, taken its toll on Satine. She was up all hours waiting for him, hoping, praying that he wasnt drunk, hence her appearance. On the rare occasions that he wasnt drunk, he'd simply storm out soon after arriving, after her attempts to get closer to him. She knew he was going to his whores of course. He had lost interest in her.  
  
"You're not as pretty as you used to be" he snarled at her one evening. "No wonder I dont want you anymore"  
  
Tears stung in Satine's eyes as she remembered his cruel words, leaning heavily on the dresser. Despite all of this, she still loved him deeply. He had been such fun, so happy, and it had been so good...when he had loved her. Now, no more...  
  
She picked up the glass of water, stared it for a few seconds, then thunked it heavily back down. She picked up a bottle of Absinthe instead, and made her way wearily back to bed, where she drank herself into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
When she awoke, many hours later, it had began to grow dark outside. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed, and checked her reflection once more. Amazingly, the long sleep had done her good. Her skin and eyes were now brighter, and the sight of them perked Satine up enormously.  
  
Humming happily to herself, she reached into the closet and pulled out a beautiful midnight blue gown. Carefully she put it on, tying the corset as best she could. With or without Rupert, she was going out tonight.  
  
She spent a while putting on make-up, then headed off into town. The city came to life at night, with roars and cheers coming from pubs, people laughing merrily in the street. She smiled at strangers, and made her way down a well known street, heading for a tiny club she knew so well.  
  
On her way she had to pass several pubs, which she edged round nervously. Drunken men scared her, as they had been known to do foul things. She hurried past the noisiest, but was stopped in her tracks by Rupert, who had just left the pub.  
  
"Ere ere, what do you think you're doing?!" he siad to her, belching loudly. The foul stench of alcohol drafted from his mouth, painfully entering Satine's nostrils.  
  
She took a few steps back, and said bravely "Im going out, having fun. I'll see you back at home". She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her roughly.  
  
"Just a minute, sweetheart. You aint going anywhere without me" he said  
  
She tried to get free, but he was too strong. "Yes, I am" she said bravely.  
  
He slapped her across the face, and bellowed "Little whore! Fine, away you go-but dont expect me to be pleased with this!" He joined up with a few of his friends, and they all headed for another pub, singing loudly all the way.  
  
Stunned, Satine made her way over to a low wall, and sat down. She clutched her cheek, which stung smartly. She was in complete shock-How could Rupert do this to her? Tears began to trickle slowly down her face, and she sang in a low voice:  
  
Of all the things Ive believed in I just wanna get it over with Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry Counting the days that pass me by  
  
Ive been searching deep down in my soul Words that im hearing are starting to get old Feels like im starting all over again, The last 3 years were just pretend And I said...  
  
Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything, that I knew You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold onto...  
  
Now weeping, she had realised. Her and Rupert, they could be no more. He no longer loved her, and it didnt matter how much she loved him, he would never love her again.  
  
"My my, you have a lovely voice" a voice boomed admiringly behind her. Startled, she jumped up. "Oh...thank you. Who said that?" she asked, for all she could see was darkness.  
  
"Forgive me" the man boomed again, and stepped into the light. He was a short, stocky man, with strawberry-blond hair poking out from underneath a top hat. Along his upper lip, he had a comical moustache which curled upwards at both ends, the same colour. He wore fabulous, brightly coloured clothes, and high black boots.  
  
"Dearie, arent you a pretty thing! Dreadful about that young man, I seen what he did to to you! He ought to have more respect for such a beautiful creature" he said, smiling at her.  
  
Satine blinked, unsure of the man. "Yes...thank you. What is your name?" she enquired.  
  
"My name is Harold Zidler" he boomed once again. "I own a fabulous nightclub in Paris, called the Moulin Rouge. Perhaps you've heard of it?"  
  
Satine sucked in her breath. The Moulin Rouge-of course she had heard of it! It was a fantastic, glittering, wild jewel of a nightclub-exotic, with dancing girls, admiring men. "Of course I have" she stammered. "It sounds wonderful. Its always been my dream to go to Paris, and visit there"  
  
"Oh reallly? Well, as it happens, Miss-what is your name dearie?"  
  
"Satine"  
  
"Satine! How wonderful!" he exclaimed.  
  
She giggled shyly "Thank you, once again. You are too kind, Mr Zidler"  
  
"No problem, duckie. Now tell me, do you happen to have a job at the moment?"  
  
"I did for a short while, waitressing in a gentlemens club. But I gave it up, when Rupert said he would support me...but I think thats over now"  
  
"Yes, yes...well, I tell you what. I am looking for a new girl to perform at the Moulin Rouge-how would you like to work there?"  
  
Satine almost collapsed. "Me?" she whispered, in shock and delight.  
  
"You, duckie. I could make you a star! You would work at the Moulin Rouge, singing, dancing, entertaining all our young men-and then, eventually, one day, you could be a real actress, performing on a real stage"  
  
Satine gasped "Me?!" she exclaimed again, finding it hard to believe.  
  
"You" Zidler smiled at her.  
  
"Wow...I dont know what to say.Its all so hard to take in!"  
  
"Please, say yes!You can be a star!"  
  
"I...Yes!Yes of course I will!" Satine squeled in delight.  
  
Zidler broke into a smile "Wonderful!Now, you'll come back to my hotel with me tonight, and tomorrow we'll leave for Paris first thing!"  
  
Satine froze. "Your...hotel?"  
  
"Hm?Oh duckie, dont worry!I dont expect anything like that from you! You are an employee of mine, and I promise I will NEVER do anything with you!" Zidler said, and looked at her concerningly.  
  
Satine breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, ok then"  
  
Zidler offered her an arm "Ready?"  
  
"Um...maybe I should go back to the house, pick up a few things, like clothes, make-up"  
  
"Dont worry about that- you'll find everything in Paris, of the highest quality!"  
  
"Oh!Marvellous!" Satine said, and took his arm.  
  
"Splendid!" Zidler said, and they merrily made their way back to the hotel.  
  
Note: the song is "Goodbye To You" by Michelle Branch, and in no way belongs to me. 


	3. A New Life

Chapter Two: A New Life  
  
"Ready my little strawburry?" Zidler asked her the next morning, as she appeared downstairs, still wearing what she had the night before-it will all she owned in the world, now.  
  
"Strawburry?" she asked, puzzled  
  
"Yes, darling. My new nickname for you"  
  
"But strawberry...I dont even have red hair!"  
  
"Yes...your hair. Its very nice darling, but a little dull...what do you say we dye it red?"  
  
"Me...as a redhead?" Satine turned and peered into the mirror, picturing herself with red hair, then wincing. "Im not sure..."  
  
"Trust me darling, it will look fabulous!"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"You'll see, when we get to Paris"  
  
"Paris..." Satine sighed happily. "I can hardly wait"  
  
"You'll love it, you'll fit right in. Speaking of which, we'd better run, our train leaves soon!" Zidler said, suddenly realising, and pulling himself out of his seat, heading upstairs. "Im just going to get my suitcase!"  
  
"Ok..." she called softly, and stood by the window, gazing out sadly. It was early morning, and there were people bustling about everywhere, the usual noisy London life. Snow was falling softly, covering everything in a thin white blanket. As much as she was looking forward to Paris, she was going to miss this...normal life.  
  
"All set?" he asked, as he returned downstairs, with a huge suitcase in tow.  
  
Satine whipped round, forgetting about London in a flash, and flashed him a dazzling smile "Yes, of course!"  
  
"Splendid!Shall we be off then?" he asked, and held one arm out.  
  
She linked it through hers, and grinned at him " We shall!"  
  
They walked together the short distance to the train station, and found to their joy that their train had arrived, and was set to leave shortly. Quickly they hurried into an empty cabin, and Zidler threw his suitcase on the luggage racks, before sitting next to Satine on a lush velvet couch.  
  
"Nervous, poppet?" Zidler asked her, noticing the expression on her face.  
  
"Slightly...but im more excited. Tell me, what is Paris like?I've only ever read and heard about it, never seen pictures" Satine said, and pulled her knees up to her chest, eager to learn.  
  
"Paris...it is wonderful. You've never lived until you've walked through the streets at night- it comes alive. But the best thing of course, is the Moulin Rouge itself. Glittering, sparkling, erotic, exotic, marvellous place-where young men drool over the beautiful women. You will of course come across some of our resident "Bohemians"- Toulouse, Audrey, The Argentinian" Zidler said, eyes closed as he remembered his home and all its luxuries.  
  
"Bohemians?What are they?" Satine asked, as she had never heard of them.  
  
"Bohemians! Splendid people, without them the Moulin Rouge probably wouldnt exist. They believe, in above all things, in truth, beauty, freedom, and love. They sing, dance, write, dream-barely notice the world around them. They live a free, happy life-I have a feeling you'll become one!"  
  
Satine chuckled "Perhaps.It certainly sounds like a good life"  
  
"Oh, it is, sweet pea. You'll love it" Zidler smiled at her.  
  
"Harold...you still havent told me exactly what Im going to be doing at the Moulin Rouge"  
  
"Why, entertaining our young men! Rich, poor, young, old, Bohemian-they'll all love you!You'll bring them in, in their masses.You'll be singing and dancing at first, and mainly always...but as time progresses, we can perhaps make other "arrangements" for you and the young gentlemen" Zidler said, and smiling encouragingly at her.  
  
"You mean...sleep with them?!" Satine cried, outraged. "You never mentioned anything about that before!"  
  
"Sweetness, calm down! It would only be if you were totally comfortable with that! If you're not, then its perfectly all right. There are plenty of girls willing to do that sort of thing" Zidler said, and took her hand gently. "Dont worry, nobody is going to make you do anything you dont want"  
  
"Oh...ok then, I guess its alright" Satine said, still a little uncertain.  
  
"Good, good. You're going to be a star, I can tell. Now, shall be indulge in a little brunch? Theres plenty of food set out" Zidler said, and stood up.  
  
"You go ahead, Im not hungry. I'll stay here and dream about Paris" Satine smiled at him.  
  
"Are you sure? Theres plenty of delicious food!"  
  
"Im sure, dont worry about it"  
  
"Alright then darling, I'll see you shortly" Zidler said, and swiftly exited.  
  
Satine sighed happily to herself, and gazed out the window. Paris...it sounded marvellous. And those Bohemians...they sounded fascinating. There was nobody like them in London.  
  
Satine soon drifted into a light sleep, and awoke many hours later. Zidler looked up from the book he was reading as she yawned, and asked "Are we nearly there?"  
  
"You're awake-splendid! But Im afraid we've got many hours to go yet. Im going for a sleep myself soon, you'd be better off drifting off again" Zidler said, and closed the book with a thud.  
  
"Oh...alright then" Satine said, and laid her head down.  
  
Zidler fell asleep instantly, but Satine lay awake for another 2 hours before forcing herself to sleep. She dreamt of her new life in Paris, her as the star, with young men watching her, entranced. She was dancing on stage, but then suddenly fell off the edge, which woke her with a start.  
  
Zidler was busting about the cabin, and turned round when he heard her gasp as she woke up.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh...fine Harold. I was just dreaming, thats all...are we almost there?" she asked, and pulled herself upright.  
  
"We are, darling! The next stop is ours" he grinned at her.  
  
"Oh! Wow! Time has flown by!" Satine said, and hurridly stood up.  
  
"It certainly has! Now, we'll get off the train, and we'll have to walk to the Moulin Rouge I'm afraid. But dont worry, its not far" he said, and grabbed his suitcase, just as the train halted.  
  
"Thats fine Harold" Satine said, and they both stepped onto the platform at the same time.  
  
Satine looked round expectingly, looking for signs of this fabulous Paris life, but she only seen people getting off the train meeting people, and a beggar crouched in a doorway.  
  
Zidler noticed her disappointed look, and took her arm quickly "Dont worry poppet, you'll see much more once we get into the town"  
  
"Yes...I thought so" she said, and they both walked out of the station into the very centre of the town. It was late at night, and there were many people about. Musicians walked up and down the street, playing instruments, some stood on corners, singing to people as they went by. There was many cafés and restaurants, places for people to go to really have fun. Couples stood together, kissing publicly. The clothes, Satine noticed, were very different from the ones in London. She breathed in the air-this was what life should be like.  
  
"Like it?" Zidler asked her, grinning at the expression on her face.  
  
"I...I love it!" she stammered.  
  
"Fabulous!I knew you would!" Zidler roared with delight, then very quickly lead her towards the Moulin Rouge, where her new life would begin. 


	4. Just You Wait

Chapter 3- Just You Wait  
  
"Well duckie, heres your room" Zidler told Satine as he lead her into it, half an hour later.  
  
"Th...this?" she stammered. It was pure...magnificance. The walls were painted bright red, and the furniture was in bright colours, purples, reds, greens. It was decorated in exotic, jewelled ornaments, velvet cushions, expensive lamps. The bed was huge, and it stood right in the centre of the room, covered in a huge bedspread and yet more velvet, sequined cushions.  
  
"All this is for me?" she asked, completely overwhelmed.  
  
"For our star...anything" Zidler smiled at her. "Now duckie, we're going to have to take you down to meet the other girls, they'll take your measurements for your outfits, and also to see about your hair!"  
  
"Harold...im not sure about the hair, I really dont think it'll suit me!"  
  
"Nonsense poppet! You'll look fabulous!All the girls will agree, trust me. Now come on, lets go!" Zidler said, and lead a reluctant Satine back downstairs.  
  
All the girls, and guys, working at the Moulin Rouge were downstairs, sprawled out all over the main hall, laughing and talking. A hush fell on the room as Zidler and Satine entered, and she could feel everyones eyes upon her.  
  
"Hello everyone!I'm back from my little trip to London, and whilst I was there, I came across our new star!Everyone, welcome Satine!" Zidler boomed.  
  
"Her?!" Nini jeered, and burst out laughing. "Look at that 'air! She'll attract no-one lookin' like that, 'arold"  
  
Satine shrunk back, terrified.  
  
"Do be quiet Nini. Pay no attention to her, Satine. She's just bitter, and the Moulin Rouge's oldest whore" Babydoll said, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Quiet, both of you. Babydoll darling, I'll need you to take Satine's measurements. Nini, you will be working on Satine's hair, seeing as you find it so "appalling". Chocolat, take Satine through some of the easy and most common dance moves, so she has something to go on, after all that has been completed. Got that? Good" Zidler said, and breathed a sigh of relief, before exiting the room.  
  
"Well well well" Nini drawled. "What 'ar we gonna do with that 'air?"  
  
"Harold suggested red" Satine whispered, then changed her mind. She wasnt going to be intimidated by this woman. "Infact, he insisted on it" she said, much clearer and louder.  
  
Nini nodded curtly. "'e was right. Red would suit ya. Well then, follow me" she said, and turned on her heel, walking out the hall into the bathroom.  
  
Satine followed her, but paused at the door, and turned and gave everyone a smile, before going into the bathroom.  
  
"What do you think?" everyone in the hall murmered.  
  
"I think Harold's right. She will be a star, once that hair's been sorted out" was the main reply.  
  
Toulouse had been sitting in the corner, watching Satine in awe as she entered and left the room. "I think shes beautifwul" was his reply, and with a hiccup he finished off the glass of Absinthe, before falling asleep head first onto the table.  
  
"Right dahling. Sit there" Nini pointed to a chair in front of the sink, and Satine followed suit.  
  
"Ever been a redhead before?" Nini asked, as she washed Satine's limp wavy hair, perhaps a bit too roughly.  
  
"No. Im against the idea, but Harold seems to think it'll work" Satine said, wincing in pain.  
  
"Yeah, 'es normally right about these sorta things. Knows what girls suit and doesnt, 'e does. Mans a genius" Nini said, as she began to distribute the colour evenly over Satines hair.  
  
"Hopefully. So, whats it like working at the Moulin Rouge?" Satine asked, feeling a desperate desire to stratch her head, which was starting to itch and burn.  
  
"Aint'cha never worked in a place like this before? Well, let me tell you, its not easy, even if it looks it. You 'ave to dance, sing, rehearse all hours, night and day, in tight costumes. Oh, those corsets, they'll bloody kill ya! And the men. Some of 'em are alright, but most of 'em can be foul. Do all sorts of things to ya, they will! But then, I expect that out new litt'le "star" wont have to do anything like that, will she?" Nini said, sarcastically.  
  
"Harold mentioned it, but I'd never to that!" Satine said, and reached a hand up to scratch her head, but Nini slapped it away. "Is it supposed to itch like that?!" Satine cried.  
  
"Its just a side effect, dont worry that pretty litt'le 'ead of yours" Nini said.  
  
The dye was left on for an hour, to "make sure it really works" Nini said, but Satine suspected it was to annoy her with that dreadful itch. When Nini poured the cool water over it to wash it off, Satine sighed with relief.  
  
Nini spent a good 10 minutes making sure it was all out, and then rubbed it dry briskly with a towel.  
  
"Now then, what do ya make o' that?" Nini asked her, and held a mirror up in front of Satine.  
  
Satine gasped in delight. Her hair fell in soft waves down past her shoulders. This new, vibrant, red colour accentuated her pale skin, and ice- blue eyes. It made her look mysterious, gorgeous, intruiging, sexy...  
  
"Like it?" Nini asked, proud of her work.  
  
"I...I love it! Thank you Nini, it looks fabulous!" Satine cried.  
  
Nini smiled "Told ya, did'nt I?Now, off you go to Babydoll for your measurement. She'll still be in the 'all"  
  
"Oh, ok then. Thank you so much!" Satine said, and scuttled off to Nini.  
  
Nini watched her leave, smirk forming on her face. "Never do that sor'ta thing" she scoffed. "Just you wait, Satine. You'll see. There ain't a girl that works in the Moulin Rouge that dont do that sor'ta thing. Just you wait" 


	5. The Life

Chapter 5-The Life  
  
"That was many years ago" Satine said to herself as she reflected on the past, and then sighed sadly. Nini had been right. She had ended up sleeping with men, enticed by the gifts they offered her-real rubies, emeralds, money, diamonds...diamonds. She herself had earned the nickname "The Sparkling Diamond" as men found her so attractive, sparkling-and something they all lusted over.  
  
"Poppet?" Zidler said, as he popped his head through the door. "Theres a young gentleman here requesting your...services"  
  
"Now Harold?I really am not in the mood" Satine sighed, and flopped onto the bed. What had happened to the innocent young girl that had travelled from London so many years again, who only dreamt of appearing on stage?She still hadnt appeared in any show or play, acting, , despite Harolds promises. Although, in a way, she was an actress. She pretended to be happy with her life, playing whatever role the man wanted her to-wilting flower, smouldering temptress-she played them all perfectly.  
  
"Please, darling? It'll relax you for your new performance later tonight, when you'll finally meet the Duke!" Zidler pleaded with her.  
  
"Oh...alright then" Satine sighed, and propped herself up on one elbow, waiting.  
  
"Thank you darling!You'll be well rewarded, I promise you!" Zidler said happily, and pulled the door back to reveal a good-looking young man standing nervously, clearing his throat and coughing.  
  
"I'll leave you two to get better acquianted" Zidler winked at Satine, gently pushed the young man inside, and closed the door.  
  
"Well well well" Satine said, turned on her side, then pulled up one side of her dress to reveal more thigh. "Why dont you come and sit by me on the bed?"  
  
The young man coughed viscously, and then croaked "Ok", then sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh...a little nervous? Dont worry...I dont bite! Unless you want me to, that is" Satine purred, and gave him a wink. "Come a little closer"  
  
He gave several more coughs, and edged a few inches closer.  
  
"Come now, dont be shy..." Satine said, and moved closer to him. She gently turned his cheek round and leaned in to kiss him, when he let out several more racketing coughs, and Satine turned away.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "Perhaps you would like some water?" she asked, moving off the bed and reaching for the jug.  
  
"No, no, its alright" he said, and sat up. "Water isnt going to help. I have consumption, you see. I wanted to be with you before I die...a treat, you might say"  
  
"You have consumption?!Do you know how contagious that is?!" Satine said, and backed away from him.  
  
"I dont think it is...I only caught it from my wife" he said, and coughed again.  
  
"Well, you've been misinformed.It is EXTREMELY contagious, and theres no way Im going to sleep with you!" Satine said, and fled out of the room. "Harold!"  
  
He came running from one of the many rooms. "Something wrong, poppet?"  
  
"Yes, Harold! That man in there has consumption!Theres no way Im sleeping with him!"Satine cried.  
  
"Oooo, little miss high-and-mighty" Nini said, and laughed.  
  
"Do be quiet, Nini. Satine darling, chances are you wont catch it!Cant you be a dear and just...risk it?" Zidler asked her, and gave her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Satine looked at him coldly. "No, Harold! Do you really want to risk passing on something to the Duke?!Can you imagine what he'd do?!"  
  
"Im sure you wont catch it, poppet!" Zidler pleaded with her again. "He's willing to pay alot of money!"  
  
"Send him to someone else then-I refuse to do it!Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to go practice the new routine" Satine said, and stormed off.  
  
"Someones getting a little too high-and-mighty" Nini said, and grinned at Harold.  
  
Harold sighed. "Yes, I suppose. Nini darling, theres not a chance that you could...?"  
  
"Alright, but not for long.I dont wanna catch it, you know" Nini said, and disappeared into Satines room. 


	6. Together Forever

Chapter 6 Together Forever  
  
Note:The point of the last chapter was to make sure Satine didnt get consumption, coz shes not going to die in my version!And now, to continue...  
Satine lay in her bed months later, with a sleeping Christian lying peacefully beside her. She smiled to herself, and wrapped her arms round him. He strirred slightly in his sleep, and pulled her closer.  
  
Gently she kissed his forehead, and snuggled down. She sighed happily. She was so lucky to have him. All that business at the Moulin Rouge with the Duke...it was all in the past. The show had ended their way, with Christian playing the sitar player. The Moulin Rouge had been closed down, but luckily everyone who worked there had found jobs in other clubs.  
  
Except, of course, for Satine. She had moved back to London with Christian, her love. They were going to be together forever, her singing in clubs and little cafés, him writing his poetry. It would be a small existence, but at least they were together.  
  
"Mm...morning" Christian said, and kissed her, as he woke up.  
  
"Morning" she smiled back at him.  
  
"What are you up to today, darling?" he asked her, and climbed out of bed.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd go down to the pawn shop and sell some of my jewels and things, that I have from my days at the Moulin Rouge" she said, and also climbed out of bed.  
  
"Are you sure?They must be precious to you, and remind you of all the fun you had" he said, as he pulled on trousers.  
  
"Frankly, I'd rather get rid of them. I'd really rather forget about those days, and those men..." she sighed, and went into the bathroom to get washed. She could never fully understand how Christian could love her, with her past.  
  
Christian sensed this, and as she came out of the bathroom he hugged her tightly, and told her:"You know Satine, it doesnt matter to me what happened in the past. We're together now, and I'll always love you. No matter what"  
  
She smiled, and kissed him, relief filling her heart. "I know darling"  
  
"Good. Well, I'd better be getting on with my writing"he said, and sat down at his typewriter.  
  
Satine got dressed, and collected her jewels and things in a bag. "Alright then. I'll be a while, because I'm determined to get a good deal for these, and I've got to go and talk to Francis at the club about my performance tonight". She kissed him, and then exited with a loud "Bye!Love you!"  
  
She walked briskly through the streets, pulling her coat tighter round her. The winters here were so harsh, compared to Paris's milder ones. The pawn shop wasnt far, and she reached it quickly, and entered inside.  
  
She emerged 15 minutes later, very happy. She had managed to argue a great price with the owner for the jewels-it would do her and Christian very well. She hummed happily under her breath, and headed for the club.  
  
It was quite a walk, and she hurried as she seen the little sign "The Bella". Quickly she dashed inside, and slammed the door shut behind her, grateful for the warmth.  
  
"Satine!" he roared happily at her, and enveloped her into a bear hug. "You are good, si?"  
  
"Yes, I am very happy in London!How are you finding it?" she asked him, and perched daintily on a bar stool.  
  
He sat on one next to her, and poured her a drink. "Yes, yes, it is good. The women that come to perform, they are very beautiful. But none more beautiful than you, darling" he said, and kissed her cheek.  
  
Satine giggled "You old charmer, you know I love Christian"  
  
"Sadly, I must agree. Now, I take it you have come about your performance tonight?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I have. How long will I be on for?"  
  
"An hour, bella, if thats alright"  
  
"Fabulous!Do you mind what songs I sing?"  
  
"No, no. You know Satie can play anything on the piano"  
  
"Of course, of course. Well, I thought I'd sing some slow, romantic ones- for Christian-and then ones that'll really get people up, and dancing!"  
  
"Great, bella, great!This club is a little slow right now, but it'll pick up if you're the star!"  
  
"The only Bohemian club in London...dont worry, it'll soon pick up. People here just arent used to change, not like Paris. Do you miss it?" she asked him.  
  
He grunted. "Sometimes. I miss Zidler, and all the dancing girls...so many unfriendly people here"  
  
Satine stood up, and pecked him on the cheek. "Dont worry about it. People will soon start to come, in their masses. You'll make a fortune"  
  
He also stood up, and gave her another hug. "I hope, I hope. So, you'll be here at, say...eight?"  
  
"Perfect. I'll see you then" she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Farewell, bella. See you then" he said, and held the door open for her.  
  
"Goodbye!" she waved to him, and set off for home. 


	7. You Can't Change The Past

Chapter 7 You Can't Change The Past  
  
Apologies for the short chapter!  
  
Satine stepped up to the microphone on stage several hours later, her confidence boosted by the many cheers and whistles she received. She was wearing a long, lowcut, simple yet stunning black dress. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace, with a small diamond in the middle of it, the one piece of jewellry she had kept.  
  
"Hello there" she said softly into the microphone, and everyone whistled and applauded. She smiled as she spotted Christian sitting near the front of the stage, and blew him a kiss.  
  
"This song is for a very special someone whos sitting in the audience tonight. Christian, I love you" she said softly, and everybody smiled and said "Awwww"  
  
Satine grinned, and began to sing very quietly:  
  
"So I find a reason to shave my legs  
  
Each single morning  
  
So I count on someone on Friday nights  
  
To take me dancing again  
  
To church on Sundays  
  
To plant more trees  
  
And someday think of kids  
  
Or maybe just save a little money You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always long  
  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun  
  
In the world full of strangers  
  
You're the one I know  
  
So I learned to cook and finally lose  
  
My kitchen phobia  
  
And so I got the arms to cuddle in  
  
When there's a ghost or a news  
  
That brings insomnia  
  
To buy more thongs  
  
To write more happy songs  
  
It always takes a little help from someone  
  
You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Youre my (??) real life has just begun  
  
You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Nothing like your smile made of sun  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love..." The crowd burst into rapturous applause. "WOAAH!" came the cries, and Satine smiled a huge smile. "Thank you, thank you!" she said. "As before, that was for Christian, whom I love very very much!Now, I'm going to have a little break, but I'll be back soon with more songs!Ciao!" and stepped down off the stage. "You were wonderful darling " Christian said, and gave her a huge hug and kiss. "I got you...orange juice. I know you're not too keen on alcohol" "Thank you, you're so sweet!" Satine smiled at him, and sat down. "Satine?" a deep voice said into her ear. Satine froze, her glass halfway up to her mouth.That voice...Slowly she turned round, and said in a shaking voice "Hello Rupert"  
  
Note: The song is "The One" by Shakira. 


	8. Decisions

Chapter Eight: Decisions  
  
Rupert grinned lazily at her, and sat down beside her. "You were fabulous, darling"  
  
"Thank you...Rupert, Christian, Christian, Rupert" Satine said. The two men exchanged a frosty glance at each other, before shaking hands and mumbling "Hello" gruffly.  
  
"Satine...you look wonderful. Your hair, it is amazing!But what have you been doing with yourself?" Rupert enquired, and then signalled for a waitress to bring a drink over.  
  
"Ive been in Paris, actually" Satine replied curtly, and reasurringly put her hand gently on Christians knee. He smiled at her, and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Paris!Wonderful!What were you doing there?" Rupert said, and sipped his beer, winking at the waitress who brought it over. She giggled, and walked away.  
  
"I was working in the Moulin Rouge, actually. Singing and dancing. But then I met Christian, and we moved back to London together. We're going to be married soon" Satine said, and kissed Christian gently.  
  
"Oh, wonderful. Im very happy for the two of you. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to see...but it was great to see you!Farewell!" Rupert stood up, and gave Satine a quick kiss on the cheek, before returning to the bar, grinning broadly at the waitress.  
  
"Who was that?" Christian asked, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Rupert...I was with him before I came to Paris" Satine replied, and her face softened slightly at the memories. They had had good times...  
  
"Were you happy with him?"  
  
"I was...and I wasnt. I thought I completely loved him, but the truth was, he never cared for me. I was in the street just after one of our fights, singing sadly, when Zidler found me"  
  
"Oh...so we're ok then?" Christian smiled at her.  
  
"Of course!!!You know I love you more than anything, silly" Satine said, and kissed him again. "Sorry, but I have to go back on stage. See you soon sweetheart!" she said, and stepped back onto the stage.  
  
"Hello again everyone" Satine said, and smiled as more people whistled and cheered. "Now, im going to do something a little unusual. Christian, would you come up here for a moment?"  
  
Christian looked shocked, and began to shake his head "No, no"  
  
"Come on darling!You want to hear him, dont you everyone?"Satine said, and everyone applauded.  
  
Christian blushed, and then made his way up onto the stage, wrapping his arm round Satine.  
  
"As many of you know, Ive been in Paris for the past number of years. Whilst I was there, I met Christian, and we fell in love. Christian was a writer or a show I was staring in, and he wrote this song for us. Its called "Come What May"  
  
Satie played the opening chords on the piano. Satine prodded Christian forward, and he blushed again, before singing beautifully:  
  
"Never knew, I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Everyday Im loving you more, and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
  
Telling me to give you everything!  
  
Seasons may change, winter to sping  
  
But I love you, until the end, of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you, until my dying day"  
  
People applauded, in awe at his beautiful voice. Christian smiled, and stepped back as Satine stepped forward to sing.  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesnt seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you"  
  
Christian moved forward again, and they sang in unison:  
  
"And theres no mountain too high  
  
No river to wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather, and storms may collide"  
  
Christian: But I love you  
  
Satine: I love you  
  
Christian: Until the end  
  
Satine: Until the end  
  
Both: Of time.. Come what may, come what may, I will love you  
  
Until my dying day  
  
Oh come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you...I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world, seems such a perfect place...  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you, until my dying day!"  
  
The crowd burst into wild applause.People jumped out their seats, and cheered madly-they loved it!  
  
Christian and Satine bowed, and then kissed. The crowd cheered even more, and then Christian returned to his seat, people shaking his hand all the way.  
  
"Thank you everybody!I love you Christian!"Satine said, and then sang a few more numbers.  
  
She stepped off the stage an hour later, in need of a drink. Christian had disappeared to the toilet, so she went to the bar.  
  
"Just water, please " Satine asked, and smiled gratefully as she got it. "Thank you"  
  
"You were wonderful yet again...never fail to please me" Ruperts voice murmered in her ear again.  
  
Satine whipped round. "Oh!You frightened me!Well, thank you Rupert. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Christian".  
  
She proceeded to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and whispered hotly in her ear. "You dont love him. I can see it. You still love me. Please Satine...we would be great together.Think about it"  
  
Satine pulled away fiercly, and glared at him. "No!You know I love Christian!You hurt me, so much!I could never love you again!"  
  
"Think about it..." he whispered again, and slipped a card into her hand. "This is where I'm staying. Come and see me sometime" he whispered, before disappearing into the thick crowd.  
  
"Are you alright darling?" Christian came up to her, and noted the expression on her face.  
  
"Im fine...dont worry, Rupert was just saying a final farewell. Lets go home" Satine said, and slipped her arm through his. 


	9. Dare She?

Chapter 9 -Dare She...?  
  
The next morning, Satine woke up and yawned, shattered from last nights performance. An uneasy feeling hit her stomach as she remembered Rupert last night. He had acted like a complete bastard, but still...  
  
"Morning darling" Christian woke up, and yawned sleepily, before kissing her cheek. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Great thanks..."Satine said, and thought back to her dreams last night. Shock hit her as she realised she had dreamt about Rupert, her and him, together...  
  
"I woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, and you were sleeping so happily, a great big smile on your face!Nice dream?" Christian asked her.  
  
"Oh...I cant really remember it" Satine lied, and moved off the bed into the bathroom. She shut the dor behind her, and leaned wearily on the sink. She wasnt supposed to have any more feelings for Rupert!!Christian...dear, sweet Christian, who loved her more than anything in the world. She loved him, not Rupert!He had hurt her so...Christian wouldnt.  
  
Breathing hard, she splashed cold water on her face, and then plastered a smile on it. She emerged from the bathroom again, and Christian grinned back at her.  
  
"What are your plans for today, darling?" she asked him, and massaged his shoulders as he sat down at the typewriter.  
  
"Writing a new story. Our story. How we met, fell in love...and hopefully, stay together forever!" he said, typing furiously.  
  
"Oh Christian!That'll be fabulous!" Satine said, and kissed him. "Do you really think people will be interested in our story?"  
  
"Of course they will darling!Its got everything...drama, suspense...and best of all, romance" he grinned at her.  
  
Satine giggled. "Nobody could write it like you could"  
  
"Why thank you!What will you be doing with yourself today?" he said.  
  
"Hmm...im not sure. I might just go down to The Belle, and hang out there. I might go see if I could find some old friends" she said, and picked up the dress she had worn last night. The card Rupert had given her fluttered to the floor. Very slowly she bent down and picked it up, stuffing it into her hand.She quickly got dressed, put on her makeupand put it in her pocket.  
  
"Bye darling!" she kissed him again, and he looked up from his writing briefly to flash her a warm smile. "Bye!I'll miss you!"  
  
She chuckled "I'll miss you too!" and walked out, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
The card lay in her hand, tainting her. The address was just around the corner, from The Belle, not far atall...  
  
No.No, no no!Christian!  
  
But she'd only be there as a friend...  
  
No!He wanted you again last night!Dont do it!  
  
Satine's breathing has quickened. Dare she...?  
  
Making up her mind firmly, she turned and headed for The Belle. 


	10. The Risk

Chapter 10-The Risk  
  
Apologies for the lack of updates recently!  
  
Satine looked from the card, to the house, from the card, to the house several times. She couldnt believe it.This...this was Ruperts house?  
  
Trembling slightly, she walked up the several large stone steps, and knocked on the front door. She waited several minutes, then knocked again harder, and called "Hello?"  
  
She heard footsteps hurrying down what seemed to be many stairs, before the door was finally pulled back.  
  
"Satine!" Rupert exclaimed, blushing furiously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Satine noticed that he was half dressed, and red-eyed, like a man who'd been awake all night. "You said to come and see you"  
  
"Yes, well...darling, I didnt expect you quite so soon!I'm afraid I have some...company..." Rupert's voice faltered as she heard footsteps on the stairs, and a young girl appeared. Satine recognised her as the waitress from last night, and felt the blood inside her boil. "Hello" she said frostily, giving the girl an icy stare.  
  
"Yes, as I was saying, some company..." Rupert babbled. "Satine, this is...Christine?"  
  
"Kirsty, you moron. I'll be going now anyway" she said, and exited sharply.  
  
"I'll be doing the same" Satine said, and turned on her heel to leave. Rupert grabbed her arm. "No, wait, Satine!Dont!"  
  
"Why shouldnt I?!You obviously only want me like her-as a common whore!Last night, you made me really believe that you still cared for me!" Satine shouted, and felt tears come to her eyes. She wasnt going to be like that any longer. She'd had enough. Christian, Christian loved her.  
  
"Dont be silly darling!Of course I care for you! Christine...Kirsty...was just a bit of fun! I never though that you would actually come and see me!" Rupert said, and took her hand gently. "I love you, Satine". Carefully he leaned in, and kissed her neck delicately.  
  
"Oh...Rupert. Dont do this to me, please. You never loved me before, I dont even know why I'm here!This is, this is wrong. Please Rupert, let me go back to Christian" Satine said, as she could feel herself weakening under Ruperts charm.  
  
"He could never love you as much as me" Rupert said. "I was your first love, theres nothing like it. Satine, you must believe me. I love you, and I always have done". Slowly he wound his arm round her back to her waist, and began to drop more delicate kissed on her neck and collarbone.  
  
"Rupert..." Satine groaned. "Please, please, dont..."  
  
He silenced her by kissing her gently on the lips, and then saying "Ssh..." before picking her up, and carrying her upstairs. 


End file.
